Play with them
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: Mike Schmidt needs a job, so he goes to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He doesn't know what to expect, but when the animatronics try to get him, he nearly quits. He decides to keep the job, and work two extra nights plus another full week for more money. But something happens to him that he doesn't expect when he becomes friends with the animatronics, and he must face it himself.
1. The Beginning

**A/U: Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fic I've posted on this website so far! I'm going to post many more, though, so look for those! Now, this is a FNAF story, or, for some people who don't know what FNAF is, Five Nights at Freddy's story! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Michael Schmidt was running down the sidewalk, out of his house. He grabbed the newspaper and opened it, standing in the middle of the driveway, reading it.<p>

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. New Nightwatch job open! $120.35 per week. Call 801-630-Faz-Bear," Mike read out loud. "Hmm. Why not. I'll get a job. Plus, it'll give me quite a bit of money. Enough money, as much as I'll need."

Mike ran inside and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number.

"801-630-Faz-Bear." Mike said out loud as he dialed the number.

The phone started to ring. Suddenly, someone answered.

"Hello, this is Fritz Fazbear, manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place for kids and grownups alike. What can I do for you?" the voice said.

"Well, uh, you see, I, uh, wanted to be the, uh, new night guard. Is that, uh, okay? Has anyone else, um, signed up yet?" Mike stammered.

It sounded like the phone dropped, then got picked up again. "Of course you can be the Night Guard! No one else signed up yet! Come to the Pizzeria and I'll give you the job." Fritz said.

"Well, I, uh, don't know where Fazbear's is. Sorry." Mike said.

"No problems! It's on 2035, Tempest Lane. See you in thirty minutes!" Fritz said, hanging up.

Mike set down the phone, grabbed the newspaper, and walked out to his car. He started the car and went to 2035 Tempest Lane. He parked his car in the almost-empty parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and walked inside, where he was greeted by a man.

"Hello! You must be the new Night Guard! What's you're name?" the man said.

_This must be Fritz, _Mike thought. He held out his hand and shook Fritz's hand. "Michael. Michael Schmidt. You can call me Mike." Mike told Fritz.

"I'm Fritz Fazbear. Come, let me show you the office and the characters." Fritz said.

Mike followed Fritz up to the stage where three animatronic characters sat. Fritz pointed to the brown bear with a microphone.

"That's Freddy Fazbear. He's the main singer. Over here is Chica the Chicken," Fritz pointed to the yellow chicken holding a cupcake to the left of Freddy. "who is the backup singer. And over here," Fritz pointed to a purple bunny holding a guitar. "is Bonnie the Bunny, who's the guitarist in the band." Fritz said.

Mike nodded and followed Fritz over to a curtain that had a sign that said "Sorry! Out of order!" on it outside the closed entrance.

"This is Pirate Cove. It has been…. Shut down for….. reasons. Foxy the Pirate Fox is in there. He's in a state of…. disrepair, let's say." Fritz said, backing away from Pirate Cove.

Mike followed him. "So, there are four animatronic characters? Freddy Fazbear the bear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and Foxy the pirate fox?" he asked.

Fritz nodded. "Yep. Come, come. Let me show you the office." Fritz said, running down a hallway.

Mike looked at the time. 8:00 P.M. Surely it must be time for his shift now. He ran down the hallway to a closed door. He peered in the window and the door opened. Fritz was in there.

"This, is the office. You have two doors, one on your left, one on your right. You also have lights on either side of you. You stay in here during your shift," Fritz must have seen the curiosity in Mike's eyes and guessed what it was about, because he continued. "You're shift is from 12:00 A.M. to 6:00 A.M."

Mike nodded. That gave him four more hours to prepare. Fritz walked out of one of the doors. Mike stopped at a paper. Fritz came up next to him.

"Rules for Safety," Mike read the title, "1. Don't run. 2. Don't yell. 3. Don't scream. 4. Don't poop on floor. 5. Stay close to mom. 6. Don't touch Freddy. 7. Don't hit. 8. Leave before dark."

Fritz nodded. "Those are our rules," He looked at his watch. "9:00 P.M. already. You should get home and get some rest before your shift. Set an alarm for 11:50 P.M., okay?" he said.

Mike nodded and went home. He set an alarm for 11:50 P.M. and went to bed.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

A beeping sound woke Mike. He shut the alarm off and got his security uniform on, and went to Fazbear's Pizza. Fritz greeted him.

"Hey, Mike! You should go to the office now. Remember to check the cameras. There will be a recording to tell you what to do, okay? Okay. Also, remember to only close the doors if absolutely necessary. Okay! See you in the morning! Good night!" Fritz said. Mike thought he heard Fritz murmur to himself, "If you survive the night, that is."

Mike went to the office, and at 12:00 A.M., the phone rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Ha ha! Hope you all like this story so far! This is all I have to say! Bye! I'm going back to my people!**


	2. Night 1

**AU: Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is out! It's NIGHT 1! Lets see how it goes!**

* * *

><p>Mike picked up the phone. This must have been one of the recording's Fritz was talking about.<p>

"Hello, hello?" the recording said.

"Hello," Mike said.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. My name's Jimmy Liketon. Um, I actually worked in that office before you." the recording said.

"Thanks. Also, cool." Mike replied.

"I'm finishing up my last week now, matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine." the recording said.

"Okay. I trust you," Mike said. "Why shouldn't I?"

"So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" the recording said.

"Okay." Mike said.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grownups alike. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced'." the recording said.

"Great." Mike said, sarcastically.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know," the recording said.

"Yep." Mike agreed.

"But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd be a bit irritable at night, too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." the recording said.

"Yep, right." Mike said.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." the recording said.

"Well, just great. They roam at night. They might see me. Okay, so those are what the light's at doors are for, I guess." Mike muttered to himself, angry at Fritz for not telling him that.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bit of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" the recording said.

Mike froze. "So, one of the characters bit a customer and made them lose their frontal lobe? I wonder who it was. Whoever it was, I don't want that happening to me."

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours they probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p- most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

"Great." Mike said again, sarcastically.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth where they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up." the recording said.

"OF COURSE THEY DON'T." Mike said, irritably.

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." the recording finished.

Mike stood still for a few moments, then walked over to the monitor that showed the monitors. He switched to the stage camera, which was titled Cam 1A, and saw Bonnie's head slightly looking towards him. He shivered, and turned to the camera for Pirate Cove which was titled Cam 1C. He saw nothing but the certain and the sign that said "Sorry! Out of order!".

"This is going to be a long night." Mike said, looking at the clock.

It was already 1:00 A.M., thankfully. He switched the camera monitor to Cam 6. It showed static, and it said "-CAMERA DISABLED-" at the top and right below that it read "AUDIO ONLY". That didn't help. He switched to Cam 3. It looked like a closet.

"Hmm. Maybe a supply closet?" Mike guessed.

The camera's went static. He wasn't at Cam 6, so he found that weird. Then Mike checked Cam 1A and saw that Chica was gone off the stage. He switched to Cam 1B, which looked like a Dining Room. Chica was staring at the camera, her beak open, her head slightly tilted, behind some tables and chairs.

"Gah!" Mike yelled, switching to Cam 1C to find that the curtain was opened a slit, revealing a glowing eye behind it.

Mike shivered again, and switched to Cam 7. It said "Mens" on one side and "Womens" on the other. It was the restroom camera. Mike looked out the right window and nothing was there. He looked at the clock. 2:00 A.M. He would never make it. He checked the stage camera and saw that Bonnie was gone, while Freddy faced the camera completely.

"Uh…" Mike said, looking out the right window.

Chica was there! "AH!" Mike yelled, slamming his hand on the "Door" button, closing the door just as Chica tried to run in. A loud bang! sounded, telling Mike Chica had hit the door.

He switched the camera to Cam 5 and saw Bonnie there. It has the heads of Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica, but no others. A metal endoskeleton was there, but Bonnie wasn't trying to stuff it into a suit.

"Why are you not stuffing it into a suit, Bonnie? Jimmy -or, I'll just call him Phone Guy- said you would. So why are you not?" Mike asked, staring at the camera as it turned static.

Bonnie had moved. Mike looked at the clock. 3:00 A.M. Then he looked at the power. 50% power left. His eyes grew wide and he switched to Cam 4A and saw that Chica was gone.

"Whew." Mike said, opening the door.

He switched to Cam 1C and saw a head poking out of the certains. It looked like it was in disrepair and ruined. It had an eyepatch above one eye.

"Must be Foxy." Mike said, switching to Cam 1B.

He saw Bonnie there, his mouth opened a tiny bit, ears bent, seeming to just stare into space. He looked at the clock again. Still 3:00 A.M. He looked at the power. 46% power left. Mike could survive the night if he did the right things. Mainly, closing the doors when he ONLY when he needed to, not using the lights, and trying as hard as possible not to use the cameras as much as possible. He switched to Cam 1A and saw Freddy was still there, then checked the clock again. 4:00 A.M. now. Not 3:00 A.M. He had 45% power left. Only 1% down since last time he checked.

"Huh?" Mike asked when he checked Cam 1B again to find Bonnie not there.

He looked out the window and saw that Bonnie was right there. Mike screamed as he slammed his fist on the left "Door" button, closing the door in Bonnie's face. Bonnie grunted, then disappeared.

"Wha…?" Mike said

He looked at the clock. 5:00 A.M.! He looked at the power. His heart sank. 20% power left. He wouldn't make it.

Mike looked at the cameras. He switched to Cam 1B and saw both Bonnie and Chica in the dining room. He started to panic a little, switching to Cam 1A and saw that Freddy was staring at the camera. He then switched to Cam 1C and saw Foxy almost all the way out of Pirate Cove. The only thing Mike couldn't see was his arm with no killer hook and his legs. His hook was pulling the curtain to one side, allowing Foxy to stare at the camera. Mike shivered and switched to Cam 1B again. Bonnie was gone, but Chica was still there.

"Huh. I guess I might survive." Mike said, switching to Cam 2A and seeing Bonnie in the hallway. "AH!"

Mike waited until he could see Bonnie through the doorframe to close the door just as the bells rang. Mike looked at the clock. 6:00 A.M.! Yes! He'd survived! With 5% power left! Mike ran out of the Pizzeria and clashed with Fritz.

"Hey! You survived the night! I guess you figured out about what I didn't tell you by Jimmy, right?" Fritz asked.

Mike nodded. "So, I'll talk to you later? I've got to go home. See you later!"

* * *

><p><strong>AU: That's today's chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Now I shall go back to my people!<strong>


	3. Night 2

Mike got to the Pizzeria, hiding a knife to help with the animatronics. He went to the office to get his message from Jimmy.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" the recording said.

"Thanks!" Mike said.

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…" the recording said.

"Yah, I know." Mike responded.

"Uh… Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage very often. I heard he becomes a lit more active in the dark, though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?" the recording said.

"Thanks for the warning." Mike muttered.

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights." the recording said.

"But I survived last night fine without them!" Mike said, glancing at the time. 12:00 A.M., still.

"There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So, if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, check your door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... " the recording said.

Mike facepalmed. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YESTERDAY!" Mike shouted into the phone.

"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." the recording said.

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT." Mike yelled.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know." the recording said.

"Foxy…." Mike said.

"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." the recording stopped.

Mike put the phone down. "Well, okay. Phone Guy was more helpful tonight than last night, giving me better tips and all, not just talking about the history of this place." Mike said to himself.

He checked Cam 1A, than Cam 1C. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, nor Freddy had moved yet. He looked at the time. It was 1:00 A.M. It would be the same as last night. Check the camera, close the door if any of the characters were there, don't use the lights for as long as possible, save power. He glanced at the power. 89% power left.

"This is going to be a long night." Mike said, sighing.

He laid back in his chair and closed his eyes. Not sleeping, just resting his eyes. Suddenly, he heard pots and pans clanking. Mike's eyes snapped open and he checked Cam 1A. Chica was not there. He went to Cam 6 and the pots and pans were louder.

"She must be in the kitchen!" Mike said as he stared at the static.

He switched to Cam 1A when static appeared. When it was done, Bonnie and Freddy were still on the stage, but the pots and pans had stopped clanking. Mike looked at Cam 1B and saw Chica in the same position as yesterday when she was in the dining area. Mike yawned as more static appeared. Chica was still in the dining area. Mike checked Cam 1A and found Bonnie was gone.

"Oh no," Mike said, looking everywhere. "Where is he?"

Bonnie wasn't in the dining room, backstage, one of the halls, or one of the hall corners. Mike checked Cam 3 and found Bonnie was there.

"Oh thank goodness." Mike said when static appeared.

Mike saw Bonnie still there and he looked at Cam 1C. Chica was gone. Mike looked at Cam 4A and, sure enough, Chica was there. It looked like a wire was going through her neck. Her mouth was wide open and Mike could see a second pair of teeth way back in her mouth. She looked more demented.

"Oh gosh…." Mike said.

He looked at the power. 76% power left. He looked at the clock. 2:00 A.M. He looked out the window to the right hall. Chica was there, peering in. Mike screeched and slammed the "Door" button, closing the right door. Then he checked Cam 3 and Bonnie was gone. He then checked Cam 2A and Bonnie was in the hallway.

"How do they travel so fast?!" Mike screeched, looking out the right window and seeing Chica was gone.

He calmly opened the right door and closed the left. He then heard a noise, like a song. He quickly checked Cam 1A and Freddy was gone. A deep laugh sounded, along with some footsteps. Mike checked Cam 1B and he could see Freddy's eyes and, just barely, Freddy's body and his microphone.

"Huh. Oh, crap." Mike said, remembering Pirate Cove.

He switched to Cam 1C and saw Foxy, not his legs or paw, but poking out of the curtain. He looked at Cam 1B and Freddy was gone. He switched to Cam 4A and Freddy was there. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00 A.M. He had 34% power left.

"No no no no no….." Mike said.

He grabbed the knife he had and threw it at the right "Door" button while opening the left with his hand. He grabbed the knife as he saw Freddy in the right window and made a face at him. He looked at the clock. It was 5:00 A.M. It must have been around 4:58 A.M. or 4:59 A.M. when Mike checked last. The clock only said full times, like 12:00, 8:00, or something else like that. No 8:15 or 12:50. Nothing like that, only full times. Mike saw that Freddy had gone.

"Hm." Mike said, switching the camera to Cam 1B.

Both Bonnie and Chica were there. He heard the song that he heard when Freddy moved and switched to Cam 6. It was louder there. He opened both doors and checked the time. 5:00 A.M. Power. 20% power left.

"I'll never make it." Mike said.

He realized the tune had stopped and now he heard pots and pans. Chica was in the kitchen. Mike checked Cam 1B and found that Freddy was there but Bonnie nor Chica were. He then switched to Cam 5 and saw Bonnie there. The masks and endoskeleton had now turned or sat up and faced the camera.

"Creepy." Mike said, looking at the clock.

It turned 6:00 A.M. as soon as he looked at it. Bells sounded. Mike walked out of the building and fell asleep when he was home.


	4. Night 3

Mike woke up at around 12:00 in the afternoon. He sat up and heard someone knocking on the door. He got out of bed and opened the door. There was a package there, and a truck was driving off.

"Thanks!" Mike yelled, picking up the box and going back inside his house.

He grabbed the knife he had brought to work the day before and opened the box. It contained a bunch of tools, a camera, and some other stuff. Mike packed all the items in a backpack and drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"I need to fix that…" Mike said, walking in and seeing Fritz.

"Mike?!" Fritz said. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa, can you have Freddy and his friends sing my favorite song?" a little girl asked Fritz, coming up to him.

"Not now, Lizzie. I need to talk with Mike, okay? Go ask Jake if he can help you, okay?" Fritz told the girl.

"Okay, grandpa!" Lizzie said, running over to another employee.

"Don't run, Liz!" Fritz said, and Lizzie slowed down.

"I'm here to fix the camera." Mike said.

"Oh! T-that would be the kitchen. Sure, you can fix it. It would help quite a bit." Fritz replied.

"Thanks." Mike said, walking over to a door that said "EMPLOYEE'S ONLY" on it with people coming in and out with pizza on plates.

He walked inside and looked at the camera. It hung down. He grabbed a ladder and put it underneath the camera. He opened his bag and grabbed some tools and the camera while waiters rushed past him to get pizza to the children. He worked for a hour or so, and the camera was up and running. Mike climbed down and walked outside, where he was greeted by some children.

"Do you work here?" a boy asked.

"Are you the person who works with the animatronics?" a girl asked.

"Can you make them sing The Pizza Song?" two girls asked.

The group of children erupted in cheers when they said that.

"Woah, woah, calm down. First off, yes, I do work here, but I work here during the night. I don't work on the animatronics. I'm the night guard. So, I can't tell them to sing The Pizza Song. Sorry." Mike said, looking at Fritz.

"Awww." the children said.

"Why don't you go ask Fritz?" Mike suggested.

"Who?" one child asked.

"Fritz?" Mike said, them facepalmed. "Mr. Fazbear, I mean."

"Oh, yeah! Why don't we?" the boy asked.

"Yeah!" the children said, moving over to Fritz.

Mike chuckled, then went over to watch Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica play a song.  
>"Hey kids!" Chica said. "Lets eat!"<p>

Bonnies strummed his guitar. Freddy grabbed his microphone. Chica clapped her hands.

"Let's sing a song!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah!" the children yelled in unison.

"How about, If You're Happy and You Know it?" Chica asked.

"Yeah!" the kids yelled.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Freddy sang.

Chica and the kids clapped their hands.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Freddy sang again.

Chica and the kids clapped their hands again. Bonnie played his guitar. Mike smiled.

"If you're happy and you know it then you're face will surely show it! If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!" Freddy sang.

"Yay!" the children said, clapping their hands.

Soon, it was 10:00, and the children had to leave. Mike went up to Fritz.

"So, um, if I start my shift now would I, um, get extra money for the extra hours?" Mike asked.

"Yes! Plus, you'll still get extra for fixing the kitchen camera!" Fritz exclaimed.

"Then I'll start now." Mike said, heading towards the office.

"Be careful! The recording won't play until 12:00, okay?" Fritz called after him.

"Yep!" Mike yelled back.

-Time Skip from 10:00 to 12:00-

Mike sat back in his chair as the phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello, hello?" the recording said.

"Hey, Phone Guy." Mike said.

"Hey you're doing great!" the recording said.

"Thanks!" Mike said.

"Most people don't last this long…" the recording continued.

Mike was silent. "They…. Don't?"

"I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant." the recording finished the phrase it was saying.

"Oh." Mike said, calmed.

"Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time." the recording said.

"You're not. You're actually really helpful." Mike said.

"Things start to get real tonight." the recording said.

"Oh, gosh." Mike said.

"Uh… Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead!" the recording said.

"Okay, I will." Mike said.

"You know, go limp." the recording explained.

"I know." Mike replied.

"Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. The again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to… stuff a metal skeleton into you." the recording said.

"Then I won't do that." Mike sighed.

"I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught." the recording said.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.

"Um… Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side." the recording stopped.

"Well then." Mike said, leaning back in the chair and picking up the camera monitor.

He switched to the Pirate Cove camera, and looked at it… For a while. Then, static appeared, and Foxy was already out of Pirate Cove. Mike wanted to draw the fox out to get a good look at him. He put down the monitor and closed the left door. Foxy ran down the hallway.

"Argh!" Mike heard a voice. "The door be closed!"

"Hi, Foxy!" Mike yelled through the door as Foxy banged on it. "Please stop draining my power!"

"You be able to talk? But endo's can't be talkin'!" Foxy said, peering in the window.

"I'm not an 'endo', I'm a human, Foxy." Mike said.

"No, you be an endo without it;s costume on and be plain' a recording set to make ye stop from being stuffed into ye suit!" Foxy growled, storming off to Pirate's Cove.

Mike looked at Cam 1A and saw Bonnie AND Chica were gone. Freddy was staring straight at the camera. He looked outside and saw Bonnie and Chica right outside the doors. He yelped and closed the right door. His power was at 75% now, and it was only 1:00 A.M.! Chica left, but Bonnie didn't for a few minutes. Then he left, too. Mike opened both doors and looked at the dining room camera. Chica and Bonnie were there. Foxy was back in Pirate Cove.

"This is going to be a long-" Mike said, cut off by some music.

He switched to the kitchen camera and saw Freddy in there. Chica was outside again, so he closed the right door. He looked at the clock. 2:00 A.M. Power. 65% left.

"Oh, no." Mike said.

He kept checking the cameras and closing the doors. Foxy came running down the hallway twice more, once at 3:00 and the other at 4:00. Chica and Bonnie came by so many times Mike couldn't could. Freddy came by once, at 4:00. It was 5:00 on the clock, and Mike saw he only had 5% power left. Then, the bells rang, and he ran out the door.

Fritz saw him. "Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep!" Mike said. "Tomorrow."


	5. Night 4

**AU: Next Chapter is out! Hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Mike walked outside and got into his car. It was 11:50, and Mike was heading towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He parked his car and walked inside, where he was greeted by Fritz again.<p>

"So, you decided to come back! Most people would quit by now." Fritz told him.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to quit!" Mike said.

Fritz smiled. He checked his watch. "Better head down towards the office. It's 11:55. Talk to you later!"

"Yeah, bye." Mike said.

He walked down to the office right as the phone rang.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." the recording said.

"Thanks." Mike said.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." the recording said.

A banging sounded, like Foxy was at the door trying to get in, came from the recording.

"Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" the recording asked.

The banging sounded again from the recording.

"I don't know…." Mike said.

"I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." the recording said.

Foxy banged again from the recording.

"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." the recording said.

"Yeah." Mike agreed.  
>Freddy's tune played, which Mike had learned was called "Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre", or "Toreador March".<p>

"You know…" the recording said.

A moan sounded, like Jimmy had moaned.

"Oh, no-" the recording cut off his words and a screech sounded, then static.

"Oh, gosh." Mike said. "Jimmy…"

Mike checked the cameras. Bonnie was already gone. Mike looked at the dining room and, sure enough, there he was. Mike checked Pirate's Cove. Foxy wasn't peeking out. Mike switched to the show stage camera, finding Chica and Freddy still there, when he heard a sound.

"Dum dum de dum…" the voice said.

"What the…?" Mike questioned, looking at Pirate's Cove.

The singing was louder there. Mike was so caught up in the singing he didn't notice Chica had moved and was in the right hallway, where Bonnie was about to enter the office. Mike turned on the light just as Bonnie grabbed him.

"AH!" Mike yelled.

Bonnie dragged him into the light, and then a puzzled expression came across his face. "Why is a human here after hours?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm the Night Guard." Mike said.

"Oh gosh…. Does that mean…?" Bonnie asked.

Mike knew the question. "Yep. Look, you didn't know that they were humans. You thought that they were endoskeletons." Mike said.

"Well, know that we know that you're human, can you forgive us for trying to kill you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep. I can. Can I meet Freddy and Chica?" Mike asked.

"You met Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

"Yep." Mike said.

"Well, I don't see why not. You've just got to turn on a few lights in the dining room so we can see you're a human." Bonnie said.

"Sure." Mike said, going to turn on the lights.

Chica and Freddy were waiting.

"Hey, sorry for trying to kill you. Want some pizza?" Chica asked.

"Sure." Mike said.

"So, you're the human that saved the rest of the night guards from this day forward." Freddy said in a deep voice.

"I guess." Mike shrugged.

Pots and pans clanking were heard from the kitchen. "Chica's making her pizza." Freddy said. "Loud as ever."

Mike sat down while Bonnie went to go get Foxy. Foxy came running in, and, seeing Mike, stopped.

"You be the human Bonnie be talkin' 'bout?" Foxy asked.

"Yep. That's me." Mike said.

"Me be sorry for calling ye an endo. Me thought ye be an endo, not a human." Foxy said.

"That's fine." Mike said.

Chica came out with some pizza. "Let's eat!" she said.

Bonnie sat down on Mike's left, while Freddy sat to his right. Foxy sat across from him, and Chica sat next to Foxy, setting down the pizza.

"I've got some plates." Chica said, putting a plate in front of everyone.

"Freddy, do ye know where ye brother be know?" Foxy asked.

"No, I don't know where Goldie is right now." Freddy shook his head.

Chica cut the pizza and put a slice on everyone's plate. Something sounded behind Mike, like a warping sound. Mike spun around, and saw a golden version of Freddy standing behind him.

"Gah!" Mike said as Freddy turned around.

"Hey, Goldie!" Bonnie said.

"Hello there, mate!" Foxy said.

"Hi Goldie!" Chica said.

"Hello, Goldie." Freddy said.

"Goldie?" Mike asked.

"My brother." Freddy explained.

"He be able to teleport the pizzeria." Foxy said.

"And sometimes scares night guards a lot." Bonnie said.

"He likes to stay in the kitchen." Chica said.

"Stop talking so much, please. It's hurting my ears." Goldie said.

Mike looked at the time. "Oh, crap! It's nearly six! You guys should go back to you're spots." Mike said.

Goldie teleported away. Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie went back to the stage. Foxy went to Pirate Cove. Mike put the pizza away just as it turned six.

The bells rung and Mike walked outside. "Great night! I can't wait to come back tomorrow!" Mike said as he walked up to Fritz.

"Good night?" Fritz asked.

Mike nodded. "I will totally be here tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Okay, that was the end of NIGHT 4! Hope you all enjoy it! I shall now go back to my people!<strong>


End file.
